The Seventh Year: Diary of Hermione Granger
by Daemon Potter
Summary: Snape is found out and Voldemort plans to attack Hogwarts. Hermione must work with Snape to create a potion to save Hogwarts before Voldemort strikes. As their mutual partnership grows into a friendship, will this newfound friendship break Hermione's fr


The Seventh Year: Preparations for War (April) and Overview of Events (after the war) Revisiting the Pensive of Hermione Granger Chapter 1 Prologue and a Potion 

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This will be the **ONLY** Disclaimer, and it encompasses the whole story.

**DISCLAIMER-** I will not attempt to make you believe that the characters in the story are even remotely mine at all. They belong to the Great J. K. Rowling; I'm just borrowing them for a while to create a story. They might be slightly broken, tortured, or insane from misuse when I return them to J. K. _(End disclaimer)_

This story will deal with sex/rape, torture/violence, blood, and cannon character death. My rating would be high "R" for naughty themes in this story. Those of you, who do not wish to read such a story, stop now!

Key things to know before reading this story:

- This is their 7th year, in March of 1998

- This story is completely in Hermione's point of view (POV), it is her pensive

- This story is affected by O.o.t.P. but:

- Sirius is alive, and Remus is D.A.t.D.A. professor

- Slight HG/RW and GW/HP, mostly HG/SS

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wednesday, March 31, 1998 

Today, Snape came back to the school during lunch. Six Death Eaters carried him into the Great Hall upon a funeral bier. They backed up against the doors as Dumbledore and Harry, supported/ restrained by Ron and I, approached. Dumbledore whipped his wand out of his pocket and started hurling spells at Snape's lifeless body. One of the Death Eaters found it amusing that Harry needed to be supported/ restrained by Ron and I and commented to Harry,

"Oh look, if it isn't the _Great_ Harry Potter, the Dark Lord's key to the downfall of the Light. He doesn't look too _Great_ to me. In fact he looks like a normal _little boy_, a snot-faced little brat who got some publicity for beating up an old guy when he was a baby, all because his mother loved him. Now he has two little friends to die for him. How charming. You know if you're going to try to go against the Dark Lord, you can't have two weights tying you down. I insist they leave you to stand before me, unburdened by so-called friends, to prove to this hall why you're their savior. Which brings me to question you, Why are you 'our savior'?"

Harry fell to the floor as Ron and I were pulled into a pair of chairs. The Death Eaters screeched with laughter at how weak Harry was. Harry knelt upon the floor, unable to keep his feet beneath himself. There was a baying howl as a giant black dog bounded down the hall from his place under the head table. The one stopped laughing as the dog charged him, going for the throat. He let the dog jump upon him, shoving a knife up into the dog's stomach. Professor Lupin ran forward catching the dog as it was shoved off the knife.

"Avery!" Harry threatened. The first Death Eater looked towards Harry as he continued," Malfoy, Nott, Goyle, Crabbe, Pettigrew. I may lack physically now, but I do know who you are, and how you plan to take Hogwarts, and how Voldemort," the Death Eaters whipped out their wands," will inevitably be destroyed. I've seen your heinous acts; your tortures, your rapings and beatings, your killings, how you're cowed by a half-blood. If you wish to live to see tomorrow, Avery will tell me what in the name of Rowena Ravenclaw happened to Snape!"

Avery involuntarily stepped forward, retelling the past three days events. How his lord had found the traitor to be Snape. How they had tortured, and had beaten him; let him die, and then being him back, and then how their lord had tired of him early this morning, giving him the Draught of the Living Death before transfixing him on a sword through his heart. They had made sure that the traitor's master wouldn't be able to bring him back.

Harry was standing now, using the last of his magical energy to stay standing. He forced himself to walk over to where Snape lay, summoning a knife. Harry slit both his and Snape's palms, letting the blood pool and mix together. He then summoned a glass and let the mixed blood drain into it, stumbling over to where I sat. Harry gave me the glass of mixed blood telling me to make a potion for Snape, to resurrect him. He finally turned to the Death Eaters, telling them how if they didn't leave before he disarmed them, that he would send a pensive in to the ministry to have them sent to Azkaban.

The Death Eaters fled from the hall, and Harry collapsed. Dumbledore lifted Harry into his arms, walking from the hall. Professor Lupin carrying his giant black dog followed, and Mme Pomphrey carrying Snape brought up the rear. McGonagall and Flitwick came over to untie Ron and I, McGonagall taking the blood from Harry and Snape, so that it wouldn't spill as I stood up. She gave it back to me, leading Ron and I out of the hall. McGonagall told Ron to go up to the Hospital Wing, while leading me deeper into the castle. She showed me into a room full of potions ingredients and texts, telling me to research as fast as possible and get the potion done before the damage becomes irreparable.

And so I set to work. I am only breaking now to eat and record more notes. Hopefully I'll find something by tomorrow. End Memory.

Thursday, April 1, 1998 

Many of the texts I found were full of dark potions, probably ones that I wouldn't be able to find anywhere else short of Voldemort's personal library. Although, one text did intrigue me; it was some obscure potion made by the Egyptians involving a living sacrifice. According to the text, the sacrifice had to be dead for at least a whole day before taking its blood and mixing it with that of a strong relation to it's. Then I would have to make a potion that takes a week to prepare that involves some rather interesting ingredients. It theoretically returns the sacrifice to a living state. Sounds like fun, I guess. Will write more after dinner tonight. End Memory.

My bad, I misinterpreted the hieroglyphics. It was hours, not days, so it should only take me a further two hours to finish this. Its after 7 I think, I haven't had dinner yet, and lunch was at one for me. Who knew that it was so hard to find belladonna harvested on winter solstice? Anyway, I had better get back to the potion. End Memory.

Another five minutes and then I can take the potion to Snape in the Hospital Wing. Its well past 10 pm, apparently the blood wasn't as compatible as I hoped, and therefore had to boil until it became a new blood type since Harry's is O- and Snape's is AB, the positives and negatives had some problems blending. The magical content was different too since Snape is a dark wizard and Harry is a light. I guess I have something to learn from Mme Pomphrey about medicinal potions for different blood types and magical contents. The potion is almost ready, so I'll write more tomorrow about what happens tonight. End Memory.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note 1: I hope you like this first chapter! Read and Review please! It helps with the writing process. I'll try to update as soon as possible, but I can't guarantee anything.

Author's Note 2: I have changed a few things in this chapter because I had to reload onto my new computer and decided to change. This will be moved to Ashwinder soon, so those of you on , when I get the address, I will be posting that link to this story. Sorry for the change!


End file.
